write your story on my heart
by Empress of Everything
Summary: The story of the growing friendship of Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia, as told through letters exchanged through the years. Dragons, families, joys, and sorrows are shared. {NaLu, pen pal AU, republished from the Great Collection.}
1. Chapter 1-Age 9, part 1

**A/N:** I'm republishing this from my story, The Great Collection. This is mostly so when I write more of the story, you can read it all in one go. :) Enjoy!

* * *

Dear Natsu,

Hi! I'm Lucy. My teacher said I had to write you a letter, since we're penpals now. This is kind of weird since I don't really know any boys, except my big brother Laxus, but he doesn't really count since he's a brother not a penpal.

Anyway, like I said, I'm Lucy. I'm nine years old. I have one brother, Laxus, and he's really annoying. Do you have any brothers or sisters? I wish I had a sister, an older one so she could do my hair for me before I go to school. My daddy and Laxus try sometimes, but they aren't very good. At least, not as good as my mommy was.

My hair is blonde. What color is your hair? I bet it's really nice. My friend Levy has blue hair. I wish I could have blue hair. Wouldn't that be pretty?

Do you have any pets? I have a dog named Plue and Laxus has a funny looking cat he named Pikachu, like the Pokemon. I don't know what Pokemon is, but that's what he said. Pikachu is yellow and black and Plue is white. Laxus says Plue doesn't really look like a dog, but he really is. He just looks funny.

I should probably finish up this letter. Mrs. Laki is looking a little annoyed since I'm taking so long.

I hope you write back soon!

Sincerely,

Your Pen Pal,

Lucy Heartfilia.

* * *

Dear Lucy,

Hi. I'm Natsu but you already know that because you wrote me a letter first. It was weird getting a letter in the mail. My dad was really curious till I told him it was for school. Then he started teasing me for being all mushy and writing to a girl. He's annoying like your brother I guess.

I'm nine years old too and I just lost a tooth yesterday! I have a little sister her name is Wendy and she's six. She's really cute but she follows me everywhere. And I mean everywhere. I walked down to the mailbox yesterday and I turned around and there she was following me like a little puppy or that's what Mr. Macao said she was. Mr. Macao is my neighbor. He has a son named Romeo who is the same age as Wendy.

My hair is pink no not pink dad says it's salmon which is kind of pink. It's cool. Wendy has blue hair and it's really pretty. My dad does her hair in pigtails sometimes and braids other times. Does your dad do braids? I think braids would look pretty with blonde hair. Sometimes he puts ribbons in her hair. Do you like ribbons? If you do maybe I could send you one. Dad says that girls like pretty things. Is that true? Do you like pretty things?

I do have a pet! I have a blue cat named Happy. He sounds cooler than your brother's cat. I don't know what Pokemon is either. It sounds weird.

I hope you didn't get in trouble for taking a long time writing your letter.

I hope you write back soon too Lucy.

Your Pen Pal,

Natsu Dragneel.

P.S. Do you like dragons?

* * *

 **A/N:** Natsu has no idea what a comma is. Oh sweet baby... This one will be continued, so no worries, y'all! :)


	2. Chapter 2-Age 9, part 2

**A/N:** Here's part two of the Pen Pal AU. Natsu and Lucy are both still nine. :)

* * *

Dear Natsu,

You wrote back! I hope you won't be mad when I say I wasn't expecting you to. I'm glad you did. Don't listen to your dad. It's not mushy to write to girls! And yeah, Laxus is really annoying. But he's my only brother. And I don't have any other family besides him and my daddy.

Your sister sounds really cute. I have a few friends who are like sisters and brothers. There's Levy who has blue hair and she reads a lot. She can read five big books in a week! Then there's Mysto, her big brother. He's really nice, even if he does pull on my hair. That's not very nice. Cana is my other friend. She's pretty and has brown hair. She's really smart like Levy. Do you have other friends? I'm sure you do. You sound like you'd make a really good friend. What are your friends like?

I didn't know people could have pink hair. Well, I guess if there is blue hair, I can see pink hair. My mommy used to do fancy braids in my hair. French braids, Dutch braids, crown braids, fancy stuff. My daddy can't do that and Laxus can't either. I miss my mommy.

I do like ribbons and pretty things. My favorite color ribbon is pink and red. But I like blue, too. You don't have to send me a ribbon Natsu. It's okay.

Do you like to read? I love reading. I'd read all day if I could. But I have to go to school so I can't. Laxus teases me and calls me a bookworm. It's okay since I have Levy as a bookworm friend. Laxus shouldn't be so mean, one of his best friends, Freed, is a bookworm too.

I hope you write back soon, Natsu.

Your pen pal,

Lucy

PS. I don't know if I like dragons. I do like princesses. It always makes me sad when the dragons are killed by the princes in the fairy tales. Does that count as liking dragons?

* * *

Dear Luce,

Is it okay if I call you Luce? Naw it's okay if you didn't think I'd write back. I almost didn't but then you seemed really nice so I had to write back.

My friends are weird. There's Erza who's scary and Gray who can't keep his clothes on and Lyon his brother who's the same way and my cousin Gajeel who eats metal no joke and I think that's it. Your friends sound nice. My friends are so weird but I don't have any others. You sound like you'd be a good friend too. You'd probably be the best friend ever!

If you don't mind me asking what happened to your mom? You said you miss her. I don't remember my mom. Dad said she died when I was really little. Wendy's mom Grandine is sort of my mom now. She's really nice and I like her a lot.

I don't know what those braids are. I'll ask Grandine and maybe she can tell me. I will send you a ribbon. I'll send you bunches so when you wear them you can remember me! Pink for my hair red for fire and blue for Happy's fur!

I like books with pictures does that count? I really like fairy tails with dragons. I wish the dragon would get the princess someday instead of being the bad guys. Princes are sissies but Wendy likes princess stories so she makes me read them to her.

Dad says when you write a letter you should ask questions so here are some questions for ya Luce.

What's your favorite color?

Have you ever visited Magnolia?

That's all I can think of right now.

Write back soon Luce!

Your pen pal

Natsu

PS. I think you like dragons. I'm gonna be a fire dragon when I grow up and I'll rescue you and you can be my princess since you don't like sissy princes.

PPS. Happy says hi!

* * *

 **A/N:** More cuteness! I love them both so much! :D There will be more of the Pen Pal collection. Maybe they'll be older next time...


End file.
